Most hair styling accessories are designed for straight hair, and they cannot accommodate thick textured or coily hair. Hair ties, including “scrunchies,” are difficult to get around and remove from thick gatherings of textured hair, and since the teeth of “banana clips” overlap, the jaws are too small. Again, banana clips are really intended for straight hair.